Desire of the Flames
by Gackt
Summary: Lulu begins to receive letters from someone of the past .. what is she going to do and who is it really? W x L!! (please R&R - hasn't met rating yet. ^^)
1. "My dear.. what is your burden?"

Desire of the Flames  
  
By: Iris Jade  
  
  
  
Beginning comments:: Hello everyone! Welp, I'd have to say this is my first FFX fanfic (and probably the only one I shall write) so I plan this to be long and sweet. ^^ I've written many fanfics before but that was like.. way back then. We're talking old school here. Haha, ok.  
  
I hope you enjoy and please R&R!  
  
  
  
Colors splashed onto the canvas creating a brilliance of colors. A splotch circled here. Maybe a weave of blue should be placed there. Lulu paused for a moment and glanced over her dark, yet exhilarating painting. A frown crossed her face. "No, no! This isn't right at all!" she huffed in anger and then softly put the paintbrush down and placed her delicate hand across her eyes. "What am I doing wrong? Hmm, maybe.. I'm not in the right mood to do this now." she then set aside her art belongings inside a small closet and shut the door.  
  
Someone began to knock on her door. "Lulu, are you home?" a soft voice behind the closed door called. "Yes, I'm home.." Lulu replied, opening it, which revealed the petit dark haired girl, Yuna.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here. We're all supposed to eat out tonight!" Yuna said sweetly.  
  
Lulu stood there, almost immobile. "Where are we eating at?" She waited for a reply as Yuna smiled.  
  
"We're eating at the restaurant Kimarhi just opened!"  
  
Lulu turned in disgust. "Since when do Ronso cook?" she thought coldly to herself.  
  
Yuna starred at her quietly, hoping she'll join the group. "So, are you coming? We really want you to come."  
  
A sigh passed Lulu. She didn't want to disappoint Yuna because she loved her as if she were her own sister. "Alright, but you'll have to show me the way.."  
  
Yuna giggled with happiness. "Follow me!"  
  
The restaurant was quite nice. Ok, it wasn't the place to go out on a romantic date but it had a nice atmosphere for friends and families to get together and enjoy themselves. The place was decorated in a jungle fashion. Plants and vines were everywhere and what seemed to be christmas lights hung around some of the vines as well. All in all, the restaurant was very exotic and interesting. Lulu followed Yuna in and sat herself in a small corner table by herself as Yuna joined the rest of the gang at a rather over crowed table.  
  
"What's wrong with Lulu?" Tidus asked in concern.  
  
Yuna shrugged, "I don't know. She's been kind of gloomy lately.."  
  
Yuna was suddenly interrupted by an overly loud mouthed girl with blonde hair. "BUT I WANT THIS KIMARHIIIIIIIIII!!!" Rikku whined at the confused Ronso.  
  
"Kimarhi no have burger, Kimarhi have pork butt."  
  
Rikku complained back at him, "EWE KIMARHI! That's sooo gross! I want a cheese burger!"  
  
Kimarhi shakes his head then turns to Yuna. "What Yuna want?"  
  
She looked at the menu embedded into the table. Everything had such a strange name. She didn't know what to pick, so she just called out the first thing she saw. "Ummm.. I'll have the steamed stones."  
  
Kimarhi looked at Tidus. "Ehh.. I'll have the uhh.. Clamped Crunchies.thing.."  
  
Auron blinked. "The same for me." He nodded and looked over to Wakka on his right.  
  
"Yeah, the same for me too, ya." Wakka rubbed the back of his head and laughed.  
  
Kimarhi took note of the orders and then looked back at Rikku. "You know, Kimarhi.. I don't know what any of this stuff is so you just pick it for me." Rikku laughed.  
  
Kimarhi noticed a member of the crew was missing then looked over to the far-left corner of the restaurant. There was Lulu sitting among her own presence. He walked over to her quietly to take her order. "What Lulu want?"  
  
Lulu looked up to the towering Ronso then back to the menu with her arms folded. "Clam Soup." Kimarhi nodded and headed towards the kitchen to prepare the food for his allies.  
  
Yuna's giggle echoed through the restaurant as Rikku began to annoy Tidus by asking him why he never gets out of his blitz uniform. "Quit it Rikku! Next time we go to Luca, I'll buy some more clothes, ok?" Tidus exclaimed with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey, why is Lulu over there by herself?" Wakka asked the gang, who obviously weren't paying attention. Auron was too busy trying to get Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus to settle down so the other guests could enjoy their meal. Wakka nodded it off and curiously walked to the gloomy woman in the dark corner. "Yo Lulu, why you sit over here? All the action is over there, ya."  
  
Lulu kept her eyesight at the table. "I don't feel like associating today. That's all."  
  
Wakka raised an eyebrow and took a seat in front of her. "I don't think that's it Lulu. Somethin's up, ya?" She supported her head into her right palm and sighed. "Nothing's been going right lately, Wakka. It's nothing really." Wakka gave a short laugh. "Ha! Nothin' really? You are the one that always tries to get us all together." He scooted closer to the table. "So, here we all are together and you're not apart of it. Nothin' must really be somethin' ya?" He grinned at being able to figure her out so well. In fact, he was proud. Tidus and the rest of the gang usually complained when Lulu did something and they didn't know why, but he always seemed to know. "Listen, if you want to talk about it you know I'm here." Wakka tried to smile and cheer her up. He succeeded.  
  
Lulu gave a short smile then stood up while taking a deep breath. "mmm.. I think I'm going to take a walk." She gracefully led herself outside the restaurant and onto the cool sandy beach nearby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wakka watched Lulu lead herself out of the restaurant and then began to run after her. "Lulu! Wait up, ya!" Wakka was panting from his run to catch up with Lulu. Trying to catch his breath, he fell onto the rough sand and dug his feet deep within its scratchy touch. Once his breathing was a bit stable, he began to look for Lulu again.  
  
In the distance he saw a tall dark slender figure facing the full-lit moon across the endless ocean. An over sized wave came crashing onto the shore, sweeping underneath Wakka's legs. The water was extremely cool for the time of year, but nonetheless, it felt good. He stood up, shaking the wet sand off his bright attire, and walked over to Lulu in the distance.  
  
"Hey Lu!" He began to run the rest of the short way to her. "You're fast, ya? I almost didn't make it over here!" Wakka joked. Lulu didn't respond in any way. She remained still and quite. "Hey Lu, why are you so serious all of a sudden?"  
  
Lulu turned her back. "I said I want to be alone!" she snapped.  
  
Wakka got a bit angry. "Hey, hey. you listen here! I made a promise to Chapuu, ya, whenever you're unhappy I need to know why so I can help make it better!"  
  
Lulu's head perked up at hearing her lost love's name. Her heart skipped a beat then her face became very warm. Tears started to stream from her dark lined eyes. "Chapuu." her lips had dared to speak his name.  
  
Wakka put his guard down and widen his eyes. "Lu, everything's alright.ya?" He placed his hand onto her shoulder and turned her face to his.  
  
Lulu spoke again, "I.. have been receiving letters from Chapuu." she then hid her face within her hands and cried softly. She did all she could to not wail or scream. She absolutely hated to show weakness in front of anyone, especially in front of Chapuu's brother.  
  
Wakka raised his voice, "How can that be? He's in the Farplane!" When he said this it made Lulu cry harder. Noticing this he sighed and did his best not to show tears. He's tried to accept the fact that Chapuu was dead and wasn't coming back, but it was hard for the both of them. "Hmm, listen Lulu. You can talk to me about Chapuu whenever you want. I'll be here to listen. But you can't be tellin' stories that you're actually getting letters from him, ya."  
  
Lulu wiped her tears and sniffed. "But it's true Wakka. it's.. true." 


	2. "I will be here.."

Chapter 2  
  
The two solemn figures walked into Lulu's rugged and small house quietly. "Lu, where are those letters?" Wakka asked in a worried tone. She briskly pulled out 3 letters from a locked drawer that she apparently left unlocked at the time. Lulu threw the letters down onto the table and turned her head in sorrow. Wakka walked over to these so called letters from Chappu and examined them. Slowly he opened one, then another, and finally the last. The letters had evidently been read over many times. The scripting within the letters reminded him of Chapuu's but something seemed a bit off about his writing. The letters were a bit faded so he had to squint at some of the words to read it clearly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lulu draped her right hand over her eyes. "Why can't the memory just. go away?!" she protested out loud. Her voice shrieked and became weary. She truly began to cry. Wakka couldn't believe it. He'd seen her sad and maybe even shed a few tears, but not utterly and brokenly cry. Her body couldn't support herself anymore, so she fell straight to the ground with a loud thud. Wakka rushed over to her and kneeled down.  
  
She became horrifyingly silent. All of the crying had suddenly stopped and there was an eerie silence between them. Lulu laid on the floor silent with her dark mascara eyes full of salty tears. Wakka placed his right hand into hers. "Lulu! You can't keep doing this ya? I. I miss him too." He sighed for a moment, trying to gather the right words to say. "I know those letters look like they're from him but they're not! It's some punk fiend or somethin' ya?"  
  
Lulu's eyes wandered to Wakka's and gleamed with a sense of hope. "You think Wakka? You really don't think it's him?" Her voice began to come back to her a little. In realizing this, Wakka smiled and gave a sweet look back at her.  
  
"I know so. Com' on! You know how those fiends are ya?" he gave a short soft laugh but kept his eyesight on the distressed Lulu. He was surprised. After all the years he's known her, not once has he seen such innocence in her. He always thought of her to be headstrong and never letting personal emotions, such as love, affect her. She was beautiful, nonetheless. He could clearly see why his brother loved her so. Wakka's grip tightened a little on Lulu's hands. He then released his grip and placed his arm around her neck. Drawing his face closer to hers, his lips touched hers very gently and abruptly. He pulled back for a moment, in realization on what he just did. Lulu felt a bit scared. Wakka's touch, his aura, felt exactly like Chapuu's. She wasn't sure what to feel.  
  
Wakka sat there trying to think of a reason to explain himself, but before he could think of an explanation, Lulu brushed herself off the floor quietly and walked to the door. He knew what she was telling him, get out, in other words. He casually and quickly walked out the door and closed it softly behind him.  
  
More to come everyone. I'm already working on the next chapter! Please review to let me know what you think. -_^ 


End file.
